The Blame Game
by syrraki
Summary: The Golden Trio walk in on something they'd all rather not see. Three parter, lots of GinnyDraco banter, slighty AU.How could you not have known it was him? His hair is like some kind of unnatural beacon!
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! Ok, everyone reading this! Yay, thank you for reading it! this is a story! A Draco Ginny Story. SHOCKER. I hope some of you have read my other things...like Gossip. Which I've never said how proud I am of. I am, I love that story. One of the best things I've ever produced. Anyway, this is a two parter, it's kind of funny I guess, the second part is a little better, but this sort of sets the scene. Please Please Please review it if you read it, else I think no one is reading it and I get all sad and depressed.

Disclaimer: Draco is mine. Alllll mine. Not legally...not yet. But apart from my not owning him, he's mine. And Ginny too actually. JKR can keep Harry and Hermy and Ron. And the rest of the cast. DracoMine.

* * *

It was all Hermione's fault.

OK, that wasn't exactly correct, but they wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for Hermione.

Then again, Hermione wasn't looking exactly delighted to be in this position either, so maybe it would be fairer not to blame her. After all, she'd only been the cause of the discovery, Hermione and her bright ideas had been the reason that they'd come to be aware of it, and if they hadn't, well, all three of them were currently of the point of view that ignorance was bliss.

So, as previously mentioned, it started with one of Hermione's bright ideas.

"Come _on, _this is important!" She called back to the two boys trailing behind her. One had black, messy hair, and had finally exchanged his round and rather goofy looking glasses for a pair that didn't look _quite _so bad. One had startling red hair, a mess of freckles on his face, and was starting to finally not look so awkward in his lanky frame, although, I suppose there is some argument as to whether he initially did. Lavender Brown would argue that every since fourth year she'd been finding him irresistible, but then, more sensible girls like his sister Ginny, would have insisted that he looked positively gawky up until this very moment.

Speaking of Ginny, she wasn't with the other three. Not that she spent all that much time with them. They sometimes gave her pointed looks, or whispered between each other, and even went as far to flat out tell her to leave. This had led to Ginny not imposing herself upon them. This was the cause of Ginny, five hours previously,when the students were boarding the Hogwarts Express, to have found a compartment on her own, and sat with a few of her friends, instead of staying with Ron, Hermione and Harry. Inadvertently, this had caused the chain of events which ended with the five students, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape to be standing in an empty classroom, discussing the...incident, instead of eagerly awaiting the sorting like everyone else.

Ginny, therefore, blamed her brother Ron, for excluding her so much.

However, back to our group of three, Hermione striding along the line of carriages with Harry and Ron trailing behind her. The boys were surprisingly enough, less than enthusiastic. In a few moments, they would be even less enthusiastic. Positively dumbstruck. By the time they later got to the classroom, they still wouldn't have grasped the situation.

If someone was to ask Harry whose fault he thought the whole thing was, he'd have said Malfoy, but not for the expected reasons, because you couldn't really blame anyone for that. But because the previous year he'd broken Harry's nose and then left him, prompting Hermione's desire to check all the carriages on the train, and to open every door, just in case. Harry was a little concerned about Hermione, she seemed to get fixated on some very little things, after all, what was the chance that something like that would happen two years in a row? Upon disembarking, when Hermione announced her plan, Harry would have bet that they wouldn't find a single thing that they hadn't expected. He'd have lost the bet, but Harry had clean forgotten about the bet, in the light of the recent incident.

In fact, all Harry could think of right now, was how mortifying this must be for Ginny, to have Professor Snape staring down his hook shaped nose at her with that expression of disbelief. Ginny was doing quite well actually. She was mentally reliving the incident in which she'd been discovered, and letting the other's digest it, waiting for someone to speak. And Snape always stared at her anyway, something to do with the red hair. Ginny had a secret suspicion that Snape had a thing for red haired women, but he also really hated Weasleys so she was sure her mere presence was a difficulty for him.

Snape himself thought the blame lay with Hermione as it was her idea, but reasoned that her paranoia was spurned on by fear of the Dark Lord, and therefore put the ultimate blame on Tom Riddle for being such a jerk. If Snape had been Dark Lord, he'd have done something better than scaring the muggle born child of two dentists into checking all the carriages on a train. He'd have probably not made his name French either, because after all, what's the point of a name, if no one could pronounce it properly? Everyone butchered it with their "Vol-de-morT" instead of leaving the "t" off. Then again, everyone was supposed to just be too afraid to say his name at all. Still.

Ginny wouldn't blame Tom Riddle, because she'd kind of had a crush on Tom Riddle. Actually, maybe she would blame him for starting the whole crushing on bad boys. But, she supposed, she hadn't thought he was a bad boy when she was crushing on him. And he hadn't been so much a bad boy as plain old psychotic.

Harry and Ron were dragging their feet, as Hermione marched along the station, throwing open every door she came to. Mostly, she found only chocolate frog wrappers. Once she found a chocolate frog which jumped into her face- Ron though she looked adorably trying to get it off- and then jumped away.

Dumbledore found the whole situation amusing. He also wondered if it would be inappropriate to offer around lemon drops. He'd heard that Hermione's parents were dentists, so he thought that it might offend them if they heard that he was offering their daughter sugary sweets. But he couldn't offer them to everyone and leave out Hermione. That would be beyond rude. He decided to let the scene play out.

It wasn't until they reached the last carriage that anything of interest happened. Firstly Hermione didn't open it. Instead, she stood back with a kind of pride, and waited for the boys to catch up with her. That took a while, as they'd started looking for the chocolate frog, which was never recovered.

When they finally reached her, they looked at her expectantly, and she looked at the carriage, and they looked at the carriage, and then looked at her, and she looked at them, then at the carriage, and they looked at the carriage and then looked at her, and she looked at them, then at the carriage, and they looked at the carriage, and the circle might have continued if Hermione hadn't got annoyed.

"Well?" She said, impatiently.

"Well what?" Said Ron, a tad annoyed that Hermione was making him feel so stupid. Did she have to be a know-it-all even outside the classroom?

"Look, the blinds have been pulled down on this carriage!" Hermione replied, gesturing towards the windows. The boys looked at the windows, and nodded. Indeed the blinds had been pulled down. They returned to looking at her. Blankly.

Hermione blamed her stupid friends to an extent. She wished she could blame them for the entire scenario, but she couldn't really. It _had_ all been her idea. Still, maybe if they hadn't been so unenthusiastic, they'd have made more noise, and then Ginny might have heard them coming and stopped, and they never would have discovered what they did. Then again, that was a lot to ask.

Overall, Hermione didn't blame anyone, one could never be too careful.

Harry and Ron _still_ didn't know what they were looking at.

"The blinds have been pulled down in this carriage. Please tell me I'm not the only one who finds this significant," Hermione said.

"Urm, Hermione, I don't think we can do that," said Ron, looking at her expectantly.

"OK, no one would pull the blinds down, unless they were trying to hide something. Therefore, when we open this door, we must expect the unexpected. Wands at the ready."

"Expect the unexpected? What is she on?" Muttered Ron to Harry, as Hermione opened the door outwards with a flourish.

And out fell Draco Malfoy with Ginny on top of him, clutching the lapels of the suit he'd apparently not yet changed out of. Neither of them seemed to notice that they were now on the floor, but continued kissing, lips locked, eyes closed, hands wandering kind of kissing.

After a few moments, Ginny seemed to realise that she was horizontal, as oppose to vertical, and pulled her mouth away, panting slightly. Glancing up at her new surroundings, her gaze locked with Hermione's.

"Oh crap..."

* * *

Review! PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU HOW CAN YOU REFUSE A BEGGING WOMAN? 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! Thanks so much for all the reviews, it's always a bit scary putting a story out there, not knowing what the response'll be. As I mentioned in a lot of review replies, I didn't know how this would turn out, and I didn't put in many specific jokes, so I'm thrilled that some of you found it funny. I know this was meant to be a two parter, but this part went too long, so I'm making the third part the last one. I hope! I'm going to go write it, before my muse leaves me, so please please please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the underwear I'm standing in.

* * *

Normally there would be a process. There would be a series of questions to get to the bottom of it.

Several assumptions of what was going on were assigned to the scenario.

Hermione thought that perhaps Ginny had gone temporarily insane, and thus thought making out with Malfoy was a good idea and was preparing to slap her to her senses the moment she regained control of her body.

Ron thought that Malfoy had probably put some kind of evil dark magic spell on Ginny, to make her find him irresistible, and was planning to kill Malfoy the second he regained control of his body.

Harry couldn't form any sort of coherent thought except that maybe he could look up Lockhart for that obliviate now, because there was no way he was going to be able to live with the image of Draco Malfoy's tongue down Ginny's throat.

Ginny coughed, and licked her lips, glancing quickly at Malfoy, but made no move to get off him.

Draco sighed and looked bored, although clearly wasn't, as he was tracing lazy circles on the exposed skin between Ginny's blouse and her skirt, where her robe fell open.

Everyone was anticipating that the silence would be broken momentarily, but the idea of what might happen after that terrified them all so much that they weren't prepared to be the one who did it.

Luckily for them, or horribly unluckily, they didn't have to, as their little meeting was interrupted by possibly the most unwelcome person in the world, in that situation and pretty much any other.

"What do we have here?" Sneered Professor Snape, stalking down the platform. "Longbottom told me that you three had stayed behind, but I couldn't believe you would do something so stupid, clearly I was m-" He stopped speaking as he moved closer, and saw Draco and Ginny, entwined as they were.

Ginny had the grace to look embarrassed and pressed her lips together before fiddling agitatedly with Draco's tie.

For possibly the first time in his entire teaching career, professor Snape was stumped for words. The whole situation was bizarre, and he didn't have any idea of how he ought to deal with it. In fact, they were all in a state of shock. Except for Malfoy, he seemed quite relaxed, but that might have been because of the voluptuous redhead in his arms.

"Well, then, we had better, go," said Professor Snape. Definitely not one of his more cutting comments, but these were exceptional circumstances. He had been able to think of something to say when Dumbledore jovially informed him that the Philosopher's Stone was protected by the faith Dumbledore had in the eleven year old Harry to reach it first. He'd even summoned a snarky one liner when he'd walked in on the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and a pot of chocolate body paint in a very compromising position.

But this...this left him speechless.

He fumbled in his robes and brought out a small ink bottle.

"Portkey," he muttered, trying to ignore the fact that Ginny's top three buttons were undone, and so were her bottom two. He'd always known she was a red headed harpy. "Everyone hold on."

The group did so dumbly, Ginny finally got off Draco, who rose elegantly, pulling her with him, and dusted himself off before reaching for the portkey.

They all experienced an unpleasant jolt around their navels and then the world stopped spinning and they found themselves in the Hogwarts grounds.

There was still nothing to be said.

Hermione was now wondering if Ginny was under the impervius curse, but thought she had looked as though she was enjoying herself far too much for that.

Ron was wondering whether it would be more satisfying to kill Malfoy by hand or by wand.

Harry was concerned that Lockhart might not be the best person to go to for an obliviate, given his current state of mind, but he was still willing to take the chance.

Snape considered telling Draco that he had a trail of lipstick kisses from his mouth to his left ear lobe, but decided not to voice his opinions, as the silence had now become palpable, and he was slightly afraid of what would happen if he broke it.

The silence was eventually broken this time, as they entered the school building and started walking towards the Great Hall. Snape was pleased with this turn of events, because he hadn't been sure whether or not to take the students to the feast. What if Weasley male snapped out of his catatonia and tried to kill Malfoy?

"There you are Severus, I've been waiting for you! You promised that you'd bring me something to inspire my opening speech! It's a tradition, is it not?" Cried Dumbledore, flowing towards them in magnificent magenta robes.

This jolted the five students out of their individual reveries. They all shared a look. What on earth did Snape bring which inspired speeches such as "Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak"? Then they all remembered the situation, and stared rigidly ahead.

"Headmaster, there is a, another matter which, ah, needs attending to, I believe," said Snape, choosing his words carefully.

Dumbledore beamed at him, and then peered around to look at the five students behind him.

"Jolly good, in here, shall we?" He said, gesturing to a door which had materialised from no where. Not waiting for a response, he walked in, and the rest of the troop traipsed in afterwards, closing the door behind them.

"So, what's going on?" Asked Dumbledore, looking at the five students who were standing in a semi circle with Draco and Ginny on one side, and Harry, Hermione and Ron on the other. Professor Snape had retreated a little, but was standing behind Ginny, looking at her with an expression of confusion.

No one knew what to say.

No one said anything, so Dumbledore looked at Snape expectantly.

"Well, I heard these three were late, as usual," he said, trying to sound confident. "And then when I found them on the platform I saw these two," he said, gesturing at Ginny and Malfoy, before trailing off.

"Continue," said Professor Dumbledore, smiling indulgently.

"And they were...ah..that is to say, well, together," said Snape, coughing nervously.

Professor Dumbledore made a big show of not really comprehending the situation.

"Together? Standing together? Talking to each other? Partaking of a lemon flavoured sugary sweet that I would not offer any students for fear of their parents becoming most upset," he added, with a nervous look at Hermione. He'd recently learnt about "sueing" and thought that people managed to get sued for practically everything, so thought it quiet likely that Hermione's parents, being dentists, might sue him for being the cause of Hermione's teeth rotting, or something like that. He didn't think he'd do well in prison, all alone, his beard would get awfully tatty.

Professor Snape was obviously ill at ease.

"They were...well, together! Don't make me say it!" He burst out.

Everyone stared at him at this out burst, and so he stared back furiously.

"They were together, Draco, and Ginny, they were, on the floor...and he was...they were...kissing!" He managed, finally. "There I said it, I refuse to take part in this conversation any more, as it is perverse and disgusting in every way."

"I'd say it was more like heavy petting," said Hermione faintly.

There was a silence, Professor Snape kept his lips firmly pressed together, he didn't want to hear anything about it. It was twisted was what it was.

"Oh god, he said it, it's true. It's not a horrible dream, Ginny kissed the Ferret. Ginny, and Malfoy, and lips and oh merlin," Ron trailed off, his eyes wide and his face a picture of horror.

"I suggest we all go and get ourselves an obliviate," said Harry brightly, with a big, fake grin plastered to his face. "I hear that Lockhart does a good one, although I'm wiling for anyone to take a jab at it, and if it goes a bit wrong, well so long as the memories out, it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Hear hear," said Snape quietly, before snapping his lips back together and reminding himself that he wasn't to partake in this heathenistic conversation.

"Maybe they're under a spell, maybe they're broken!" Exclaimed Hermione, will a look of hope. She turned to Ginny whose eyes got very wide and started to look alarmed.

"What are you going to-" was as far as Ginny got, before Hermione slapped her.

Ginny gasped.

Hermione looked at her carefully.

"Ginny, are you sane now?" She asked in a kind voice.

"Is she sane? She's not the one slapping people!" cried Ron glaring at Hermione.

"I'm only trying to help. She could be crazy, she could be going through a bout of insanity!" Argued Hermione.

"Only trying to help? It's your fault we walked in on them! If you hadn't been "trying to help" by opening all the doors, we'd never have found out and everything would be well with the world!" Yelled Ron, looking desperate. "I mean, what if you've opened up some colossal Pandora's Box? If Ginny's kissing Malfoy ("Heavy petting," Hermione corrected) then maybe Harry'll call up You-Know-Who for a game of Wizard's Chess and Snape'll wear canary yellow robes!"

"Well there was this one time-" began Dumbledore before Snape cut him off.

"Don't!" He screamed, before Dumbledore could disclose that he had worn canary yellow robes, once, in the sixties, when it'd been all the rage. Everyone stared at him. Again.

"What I mean is...I mean..don't go blaming each other," he said, unsmoothly, but it seemed to fool them. Hah.

"Yes," Harry agreed eagerly, possible the first time he'd ever agreed with Snape on anything. "We are wasting time blaming each other when we could be obliviating the memories permanently out of our heads!"

"Actually, I don't think an obliviate is the best plan of action," said Ginny smoothly, speaking for the first time since her initial curse. "All of you are in shock, thinking of excuses for what you saw," she had the decency to blush here, "but none of you have asked either Draco or myself what happened."

"What do you know, a Weasley with a brain," murmured Draco, smirking at her.

"I don't have to ask what happened, it's all his fault!" Said Ron, waving an accusing finger at Draco, who sniffed haughtily and ignored it.

"It's no one's fault. Stop referring to it like it was a tragic accident, we are both responsible adults and we can both judge a situation. Neither of us are sorry for what happened either," she said, with a small smile at Draco, who smiled back. Then she turned back to Ron, hands on hips, with a thunderous look.

"And if we are going to blame someone, I'd say it was all _your_ fault."


	3. Chapter 3

Hola for the third and final time in this story! Final chapter is here! I was going to wait for ages and post it later when I had more reviews, but I got sad because I wasn't getting any review, so I am posting it now. Here it is! Enjoy! I did!

* * *

Ron sputtered and gasped and got really quite red.

"Me? It's my fault? I'm not the one who let Ferrety McMalfoy stick his tongue down my throat," yelled Ron.

"Ron, please, less of the imagery," said Harry, looking queasy.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to play the blame game. The reason I was even with Draco was because of you," said Ginny, looking amazingly calm, given the situation.

Draco shot her an unreadable look.

"You were with me because of your brother?" He hissed.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you what happened, and I want no interruptions," said Ginny, taking a breath.

"The reason it is Ron's fault, is that I wasn't sitting with him. And if I'd been sitting with him, I wouldn't have been in the other carriage-"

"Hey, that's your own choice, don't pin it on me," Ron interrupted.

"Yes, my legs moved me there of my own choice, but I wouldn't have done that if I hadn't had to sit through years of you giving me pointed looks and gesturing towards the door. You three want to do you little trio thing, and that's fine with me, but you have to accept responsibility for it," Ginny explained. Ron looked like he wanted to say something, so she hurriedly continued.

"I went to sit with some of my friends, instead of bear the humiliation of being told to leave, and so I did, for the first four hours of the journey. However, after that, we all went to change into our uniform, and when I returned to the carriage, it was empty. I figured that I'd got into the wrong carriage, which I probably had done, they all do look the same, they aren't even numbered. You should change that," she said to Dumbledore, who nodded gravely and gestured for her to continue.

"Anyway, I was going down through all the carriages, when I got to one with the blinds down-"

"And you just barged in? You ran into a carriage with the blinds down? Then it's all your fault! You shouldn't do things like that," exclaimed Hermione, thrilled to be able to blame Ginny, as it was her lack of etiquette which was at fault.

"No, I did not just barge in," said Ginny, through gritted teeth. "I thought it was a bit odd, so I knocked gently. The next thing I know, I'm pulled into the room and Draco's kissing me."

"And you don't do anything? You just let him kiss you?" Asked Ron, his eyes bulging.

"I thought it was Seamus," explained Ginny, but quietly.

Draco gave her an incredulous look.

"You thought _I _was Finnegan? I am deeply shamed," he sighed with a sad shake of his head.

"You didn't know it was him? How did you not know it was him? His hair is like some kind of unnatural beacon!" Shouted Ron, waving his hands angrily. One hit Professor Snape in the nose, who glared at Ron through slitted eyes.

"Didn't you notice that Finnegan and I have vastly different kissing techniques?" Asked Draco. "So I've heard," he added in answer to the querying looks. "They say he's a little shy of using tongue. Needs to be coaxed out."

Everyone grimaced at this unpleasant thought.

"It was dark, and I had my eyes shut. Do you generally kiss with your eyes open?" Asked Ginny sarcastically.

"I don't kiss random blokes who pull me into a carriage, like some kind of scarlet woman!" said Ron. "I don't kiss blokes full stop. Unlike some people," he said, with a pointed glare at Malfoy, who shrugged it off.

"I told you, I thought it was Seamus. And by the time I worked out that it wasn't Seamus, I was..enjoying myself too much to care who it was."

"So you just kiss anyone if they're a good kisser?" Argued Ron. "If it'd been Snape you'd have got off with him?"

Everyone grimaced at this revolting thought.

"Don't say that Ron, it's just wrong. Besides, I'm sure Snape doesn't kiss like Draco," she said, with an impish grin at the boy in question.

"I happen to be a very good kisser as a matter of fact. I have a refined technique," said Snape icily.

"It's true," agreed Professor Dumbledore. "So I've heard," he added quickly, in answer to the querying looks.

"Well that means it's all Malfoy's fault," said Hermione, bringing everyone back to the present. "He _did_ kidnap Ginny and confuse her with his lips."

"Yeah, Ferret!" Agreed Ron enthusiastically. "This is all your fault for pulling Ginny in with you. Must have really hurt when you fell for a Weasley. You probably knew you'd never have a real chance with her, so you staged this elaborate ruse. I wouldn't be surprised if you kidnapped her friends and lured her to your carriage."

"I did not kidnap anyone, I was just as surprised when I realised it was Ginny," said Draco frostily.

"What, so you were just pulling random girls into the carriage with you?" Asked Hermione in disbelief.

"Really Draco, that's low, even for a Slytherin," muttered Professor Snape sagely. Everyone stared at Draco in disgust for a moment. Even Harry stopped pondering how to obliviate himself and stared.

"I do not, and I resent that accusation," said Draco, with a murderous look at Hermione. "I thought she was Pansy," he muttered.

"You thought I was _Pansy Parkinson_?" Asked Ginny, with an expression of horror.

"You thought I was Finnegan!" Retorted Draco, alarmed at her reaction.

"Fair play," Ginny conceded.

"Why would you have thought she was Pansy?" asked Harry.

"Pansy is the only person I know who knocks, I thought we were playing a game."

Everyone shuddered at the thought of what sort of games Draco and Pansy played. Draco shrugged. "I was tired. I'd been sleeping until she knocked, hence pulling the blinds down."

"What, so she knocks, you pull her in, you both start with the, "heavy petting," and neither of you realises the mix-up?" Asked Snape, so curious that he'd forgotten he wasn't supposed to be taking part in this conversation.

"Oh I realised," assured Draco. "She's nothing like Pansy."

"Me too," nodded Ginny, "I'm nothing like Pansy. Oh wait, and he's nothing like Finnegan. I mean Seamus."

"You both realised, and just...what? Carried on?"

"Yep," said Ginny.

"Pretty much," agreed Draco.

"You didn't find anything odd about the situation?"

"It was a bit odd, to begin with, but a fun odd. And to be honest, we were a little preoccupied," explained Ginny, while Ron hyperventilated.

"Yeah, we were very..busy. It was strange, but interesting strange. Like tasting wine for the first time in you life if you've only ever tasted soft drinks before."

Ginny blushed prettily at this compliment, and looked at her clunky shoes.

Everyone was pretty dumbfounded, again, at this confession from Draco.

"I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say," said Hermione to Draco.

"It's probably one of the nicer things I've ever said," he agreed.

"But Ginny," Ron began. "He's a Malfoy, and he's really mean, he uses too much hair gel and he's been nasty to all of us!"

"Mmm," said Ginny, nodding. "But you're sorry about that aren't you? The being nasty thing, not the hair gel. I quite like that," she continued, moving closer to Draco, so their hands were touching.

"Oh, yes, sorry. Completely," said Draco, not moving his eyes away from Ginny's but entwining his fingers with hers.

"Draco, do you not find it in the least concerting that she is a Weasley, and rather crass?" Asked Snape, in disbelief.

"What? Crass?" asked Draco absently, smiling winning at Ginny. "I find it endearing. And what are you complaining about anyway?" He asked sharply, focussing on Snape. "I know you have a thing for red haired women, I've seen those pictures of the red heads you cut out of _PlayWizard._"

"Oh god..my mother had red hair. That's it, maybe I can induce memory loss through brain damage," Harry said, his eyes lighting up with this sudden idea, and moving towards the wall to presumably start whacking his head on it. Luckily Hermione stopped him, he wouldn't want another scar now would he?

"So this whole thing, it isn't a mistake?" Asked Hermione timidly, looking at Ginny.

"No, not at all," answered Ginny, smiling up at Draco, who smirked and started drawing arabesques over her hip bone with his finger. Saying that, the two of them walked out, and closed the door behind them.

"Well well, looks like that's sorted out. Who would have thought it eh?" Said Dumbledore, finally speaking. "A Weasley and a Malfoy. Miracles will never cease to happen."

"Indeed," said Snape dryly."

"This is just wrong," said Ron, staring at his hands. "Mum's going to kill me."

"Nonsense, I'll have a word with Molly. Young love and all that," said Dumbledore with a smile.

"I still can't really get my head around it," confessed Hermione, looking bewildered.

"Don't worry about that, it's probably because your parents are dentists," explained Dumbledore, ignoring Hermione's confused look.

There didn't seem much point in staying in the dark and dusty classroom, with the desks all piled on top of each other, and the chairs stacked along one wall. Snape was the first to move, sweeping out of the room as though the whole situation had never taken place. He didn't get very far, however, stopping just outside the door. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore followed him, to see what had made him stop, cringing when they realised.

Ginny was pressed against the wall directly outside, making purring noises as she and Draco kissed, slow, heated kisses which lasted an eternity and were still somehow too short.

"Good lord, have you two got no control?" Muttered Snape, causing Ginny's eyes to flutter open, her cheeks to darken, and Draco to glance around and scowl at them for interrupting.

Ginny giggled and wriggled out from under Draco, who made a sound of protest, before she grabbed his tie and pulled him off towards another abandoned classroom.

"Come on, I'm not feeling so hungry, I think we can miss the feast, don't you?" She asked, smiling minxily.

They vaguely heard Draco growl in agreement, and Ginny shriek before the door slammed shut, leaving them in yet another state of shock.

"Yep, I'm now willing to go find Voldey and really piss him off, maybe he'll Avada me, and I can finally be at peace," said Harry.

"Please take me with you," said Snape dryly.

Ron turned to Hermione.

"I hope you realise this is all _your_ fault."

* * *

**In response to a few reviews where you weren't signed in so I couldn't reply properly:**

**Megan: I love you, and I am sorry that they were OOC, but if they had been in character, would it really have been as funny?**

**Thanks Harrypotterchick4eva, sapphire87, and adorame, I'm so glad you all liked it!**

**In general, I was really writing this for me, I didn't think anyone else would get it, but I'm thrilled to pieces that you did :)**

**And if you have read it, and you liked it, even if you did review before, please please please do it again, because if no one reviews I think no one read it and get sad. Do you want me to be sad? SURELY NOT. SURELY YOU DO NOT WANT ME TO BE SAD? If you do not want me to be sad, then please review. PURLEASE.**

**It's over! ****Finito! Aww, three parts and finished. Nostalgic **


End file.
